zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Fishmen vs. Golden Frogs Battle of the slimy, talking critters who jump out of the water and help you in some way that is related to your map.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 18:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Not a lot of thm but they're nice connections and I can see this working very well as a fight Oni Link 19:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : GEIF PLZ. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Excellent! - McGillivray227 19:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Sure, it is pretty clever. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Very few connections and somewhat unoriginal, but there's something about it that makes me want to support. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I like these things. They're so useful! Portal-Kombat : : I like this fight. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'''Lisa]] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] : : Only one connection, but it's still good. The ™ 23:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Just not diggin' it. But not hatin' either.'-- C2' / 20:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Boring Ray Talk 2 me 20:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections --''Sincerely'' Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Hm. I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Somewhat unoriginal, boring match-up. I'll pass. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Fused Shadow vs. Majora's Mask (mask) First of all, I mean the complete Fused Shadow and Majora's Mask as the mask. Each is a powerful object (each causes great power to the one who wears it) passed down from a tribe (The Fused Shadow from the Dark Interlopers and Majora's Mask from the Ancient Ones). Furthermore, each is important in the game in which each appears (Fused Shadow in Twilight Princess: Midna makes Link find the pieces and uses the Fused Shadow to transform into the Arachnid creature and kill Zant)(Majora's Mask in Majora's Mask: The Skull Kid uses it to make the Moon come toward Earth and, if time runs out, crash). Also, each plays a part in the last boss fight (Midna uses the Fused Shadow to fight Ganondorf; Link fights Majora's Mask in mask form). Though not a major connection, they are theorized to be connected somehow to each other and each has many theories about it. The ™ 21:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Not feeling it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : It's zany enough to work. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections, while unique to these items, are just weird except for a few (powerful objects? Importance to games? I mean, I guess there aren't that many things that fit the description, but it feels like such a broad category). Also, I do NOT want to feed the "Fused Shadow is related to Majora's Mask" theory. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not trying to feed it or encourage others to feed it; I'm just mentioning the theory, but not as a major connection. The ™ 22:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I know you're not. I just have a feeling some people are going to take it that way. Or maybe not. I just don't like to think about what'll happen if people find something that doesn't confirm their theories at all but may encourage them for who knows what reason. That wasn't the main reason I opposed in any case though. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Okaydokey. Should I change it? The main reason I put it there was to get out all of the possible connections that I could. The ™ 22:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm... I'm interested to see how this would turn out. Portal-Kombat : : Well, at least for this one, if the Fused Shadow wins no one can say "Well that's just cuz everyon <3s TP and they always win it's retarded" because a bunch of people here like MM. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'''Lisa]] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] : : It's tight! - McGillivray227 23:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : let's give it a shot. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm, I'll have to meditate on this one.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:58, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm, I'll have to support on this one.'-- C2' / 20:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Decent Ray Talk 2 me 20:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : *shrugs* --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Worthy. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Phantom Zelda vs. Possessed Zelda Which is more powerful: Zelda possessed or Zelda possessing? The princess taking control of one of Malladus's servants to aid Link, or Ganondorf taking control of the princess to defeat him? A battle between a Phantom's body & Zelda's spirit and Ganon's spirit & Zelda's body. This is my first time suggesting a fight in a REALLY long time, so what does everyone think? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] : : Yeah! I like! Sounds like fun! The ™ 23:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Good idea! This could go either way. Portal-Kombat : : Possessed Zelda was an eerily awesome boss, and Phantom Zelda is just awesome period. Diachronos (talk) 23:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Interesting idea! I'd like to see how it would play out. - McGillivray227 23:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Ownage in a can. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Sweet, savory, and original. Awesome-sauce. (Hooray for food puns.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Peas refrain from overdoing it. --AuronKaizer ' 00:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Hah! Those jokes were not cheesy, but they were egg-celent! The ™ 00:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Really? It wasn't cheesy? Now I'm feeling a little ''lemon-choly. =P Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : heh heh, you guys are so punny —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] : : Would you go as far as to say we're berry punny? (Hi Zraliv!) --AuronKaizer ' 00:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Anyone else feel chili in those suits of armor?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :Bob sure doesn't. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I know I'm totally being spammish right now, but I can't resist. I'm Hungary for Turkey and Chile with Grease on the China. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] : : ......No comment on the puns. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I unfortunately do not like this very much. I have never been a fan of Link vs Link battles, and this is close to the same thing. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Doesn't seem very balanced to me. The connections are there, but...Sir Real (talk) 8:10, March 22, 2010 : : I like it. '-- C2' / 20:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : There isn't even a page for Phantom Zelda! Ray Talk 2 me 20:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : : She linked to Phantom Guardian AND Princess Zelda, so basically there is. : : Hmm. Interesting. It's pretty good. --'DekuStick' '' '' Comments First comment! Also, there seems to be a pretty even match this week. The ™ 20:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC)